Fluffy Halloween One-Shots
by Hanyou of the Grimms
Summary: Summary: A fun probably cliché group of one shots that are Halloween based and super cheesy. This is going to have a bunch of random couples. Some will be completely insane and others will be obvious. This includes Puck/Sabrina, Daphne/Mustardseed, Red/Blue, and Daphne/Pinocchio. There will be more. R&R if you like.
1. Chapter 1

**So it's October first and everyone knows what that means. 30 DAY UNTIL HALLOWEEN! So I was bored and what better way to pass the time than with a bunch of cheesy one one-shots. :D **

**_I warn you now; some chapters will have completely crazy pairings, but the title of the chapter will always be the couple featured in the chapter so if you want to give it a shot go for it, if not don't_****. **

**Read, review and enjoy.**

Summary: A fun probably cliché group of one shots that are Halloween based and super cheesy. This is going to have a bunch of random couples. Some will be completely insane and others will be obvious. This includes Puck/Sabrina, Daphne/Mustardseed, Red/Blue, and Daphne/Pinocchio. There will be more. R&R if you like.

Chapter one: Puck/Sabrina

"Hey Grimm, let's have a race." Puck said to the blond girl next to him.

Said blond gave him a slightly suspicious look before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't see why not."

"How about we make it a bet then?" The fairy had a twinkle in his eye.

At this Sabrina perked up a bit. "Alright, but no wings or shape-shifting."

"Fine, first one to run around the house three times wins. And, if you lose you have to let the Marshmallow pick your costume for Halloween, and you have to wear it all day."

"If you lose," She thought for a moment. "You have to watch Daphne for the whole day after Halloween; while she's sugar high."

At the sound of her name Daphne entered the room. "I heard my name."

"Get Red we need you two to judge a race" Sabrina spoke.

"Why Red?" Both Puck and Daphne asked.

The older Grimm girl gave them each a flat look. "Well, that way it's fair. You always side with Puck. Plus the stakes are high."

After that they all nodded and got ready to meet outside in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later Red and Daphne were sitting on the doorsteps with a stop watch and a flag.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" With that two miniature tornados zoomed past a waving checkered flag.

In a solid three minutes both racers were in sight and only steps away from a chalky finish line. It looked like it was a tie but with only four more step Puck seemingly accidently kicked a rock. He stumbled and it looked like Sabrina had the win. That was until she tripped over the same rock Puck kicked and landed face first on the ground. When the blond looked up she saw Puck laughing his wings off at the finish line.

The fairy's sniggers were interrupted by a sharp foot in the side. After wiping off a few tears (from laughing and the sudden pain in his side), the green-eyed boy was standing once more.

Sabrina was fuming. "I call a do over! It was that stupid fairy boy's fault anyway."

The judges whispered to each other for a moment before nodding giggling and simply saying, no.

Knowing there was no way she could win the argument, Sabrina simply sighed, and pouted slightly.

"As the loser of this competition, Sabrina you have to let Daphne choose your costume for Halloween, tomorrow," Said Puck in his 'I'm a king' voice.

Daphne's eyes lit up. "Really! I didn't know that. This is awesome! Okay let me think," Five seconds later the same girl shouted, "The fairy queen!"

At first Puck was giggling like an idiot, and then it hit him. "Wait…NO! That's not right! Choose something else she can't be a fairy queen, because I'm the fairy king!" Puck gestured wildly with his hands.

"That was the point, idiot." Sabrina pouted while the younger girls giggle to themselves and skipped back inside.

The next day Sabrina was seen wearing long blue and green dress, and brown flats. A golden necklace fell over her chest and a crown of golden branches and gems adorned he head. Some glitter and light make up completed her look. Not to mention the magically fluttering pink wings behind her.

Puck was wearing a kingly blue suit and boots, with his wooden sword at his hip and a crown on his head. His own real wings spread out behind him.

As for the others, Daphne was 'Rainbow girl', a rainbow covered super hero, and Red was a vampire. Mr. Canis was forced into being a mummy, and Granny Relda was a big blue muffin. As for Uncle Jake and the rest, they decided to go to a party instead.

All in all it was night no one would forget…Especially Puck and Sabrina whose lips met after falling on one another. It was no surprise Daphne seemed to have her camera out at that exact moment.

**Well that was more fun to write than expected actually. **

**So what are all you going to be for Halloween this year? Me and a couple friends are going to be gender switch Mario, Luigi an Princess Peach. Now it's Maria, Luisa, and Prince Peach. :D See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the second chapter. It's one of the weirder ones this time. It's also shorter than the last chapter but that was just because...well it is. **

**Special thanks to "guest" for being my first reviewer. :D YAY That was really fast too, less than 24hrs! I appreciate you "cute" just as much as any mile long review. **

**R&R and Have a great day!**

Summary: A fun probably cliché group of one shots that are Halloween based and super cheesy. This is going to have a bunch of random couples. Some will be completely insane and others will be obvious. This includes Puck/Sabrina, Daphne/Mustardseed, Red/Blue, and Daphne/Pinocchio. There will be more. R&R if you like.

Ch. 2: Jake/Goldie

There he was, at a Halloween party dressed up as Wesley from the Princess Bride, and he could only think about one girl, Briar Rose. The love of his life, she was, and that would never change, but they do say that any broken heart can be mended in the right hands.

Jake looked over at his brother who was dancing slowly with Veronica. The pair had gone dressed as hippies from the eighties. At this the blond man sighed, and turned to leave. What was the point in staying if he was just going to mope over his dead bride?

That was when he saw her; standing there with a long blond braid and a blue gown. She was definitely the best Princess Buttercup in the world that night (Though he couldn't see her face). Yet she stood there, alone and sad looking.

Jake walked up to her from behind and tapped her shoulder, causing the blond to turn around with a slight gasp.

"Jake" "Goldie" They chorused.

Before Goldilocks had the chance to speak, Jacob did. "Not tonight. Tonight we are Princess Buttercup and Wesley. So as your lover, will you dance with me?"

At first, she looked stunned. She opened and closed her mouth several times before ending with a slight nod. As 'Wesley' took her slender hand, a blush rose to the princess's freckled cheeks.

One dance turned into another and that one another. Each song was slower than the last, and eventually Buttercup's head came to rest on a broad chest.

"Thank you." The words escaped her lips before she could stop them. "I am more content with my life right now than I have been in years. Sadly I never could get over Henry. Every time I'd start to forget something would pull my thoughts back to him. The post cards, the wedding invitation, the pictures, the kiss to break the spell. It feels like I can move on now, but I don't know why."

For the first time that night Jake Grimm smiled. "You're not the only one who lost the love of your live."

"Jake?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Don't let me go, not yet." Goldie's grip seemed to tighten around him.

Jacob smirked, and leaned his head closer to her. "As you wish." Then their lips met, and whether it was in their minds or Veronica's camera, lights seemed to flash and sparks ignited.

"As you wish…"

**I love the Princess Bride. How about you? This literally came out of no where so yeah. Have fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is actually kind of depressing, but so much fun to write. The cheesiest chapter I have ever written! I want to send a big thank you to 'The Irish Lass' who gave me the idea to write a Allison/Peter Pan. This is also very different from the other chapters in time period, race, and universe. Have fun and R&R!**

Summary: A fun probably cliché group of one shots that are Halloween based and super cheesy. This is going to have a bunch of random couples. Some will be completely insane and others will be obvious. This includes Puck/Sabrina, Daphne/Mustardseed, Red/Blue, and Daphne/Pinocchio. There will be more. R&R if you like.

Chapter three: Allison/Peter Pan

They had been meeting in secret for about a month now. It was completely forbidden but it was also love. After all, She was a vampire and he was a werewolf, it could never happen. But they would try, even if they were abandoned or even killed. Love was all that mattered.

To make matters worse she was the next in line for the title of Vampire Queen, and he was lowly peasant.

"Peter!" The princess call one night in the shadowy forest that separated the werewolf and vampire territories.

"Allison!" Their embrace was soft and loving and filled with warmth, even though no heat radiated of their bodies.

Peter pulled away first, but only to gently kiss the lips of his beloved. "How I've missed you, fangs and all, my love."

"And I you, Peter. Though it has only been one day and one night since our last meeting the longing in my heart builds like a thousand years. How I've come to despise the moon. It is the source of my power but when it is full I feel nothing but weakness body and soul, for when it the blessed phase comes we are locked away from each other." Tears lined the young girl's eyes at the thought of being apart from her werewolf enemy and lover.

"Tonight we will make up for those long nights we missed when the moon was full." With that, the lovers shared a sweet and forbidden kiss in the moon light. For the rest of that peaceful night Allison and Peter sat, kissed, talked, and fell deeper in love.

What the love struck pair didn't know was that Emma, Allison's younger sister had snuck out of the house to follow her sister. Emma had been suspicious of her older sister for quite awhile. The girl had three rules: one, never play the same prank on the same person twice, two, never snitch, and three, always protect those you love. These three in mind as she used her seemingly inherited sneak skills to creep behind her older sibling unnoticed.

What she found shocked her beyond belief. Her sister, her flesh and blood had kissed, **_kissed_**, the greatest enemy of her entire race. Then the so called _princess_ had continued to speak of how her love was greater than the moon! The way Allie acted, so comfortably around such a foul creature was sickening, stupid, and deadly. 'Just wait, stupid sister, he'll bite off your head while you lean in for a kiss.' Emma thought bitterly. 'I have to do something!'

"Let go of my sister you_ werewolf_!" She said the word like a sour lemon.

The loving couple jumped apart immediately purely out of instinct, before registering the figure standing before them. Two sets of eyes widened while the others narrowed.

Allie was on her knees begging in front of her younger sister. "No! Emma, sister, you can't tell mother, nor father. If they find out they'll kill Peter. I love him! Please understand!"

"Allie, how could you say such a thing! He is a werewolf! You know what their kind did. It's disgusting to even consider falling in _love _with one. Get your head on straight. They tried to kill Grandmother and Grandfather! But don't worry. Mother and Father won't need to know and they won't have to kill the animal you call Peter." She smirked, taking out her hidden dagger "Because I will."

Emma lunged forward, aiming her blade straight at Peters heart. "NO!" The blood curdling scream filled the air she ran, trying to get in front of her one true love. But it was too late. Peter was on the ground, strangely enough his radiant smile still gracing his beautiful face.

"Goodbye my love." His words were not strained but clear and full, as if he was as perfect as always. Allison crouched by his side, tears already streaming down her face. If you looked into his eyes you would have seen a fragile heart breaking into several pieces that could never be healed. "NO!" It was the only word that she could force out of her lips. "No! no, no, no. Not you anyone but you. My love, my heart…"

Emma didn't know what to do anymore. She thought she was saving her beloved sister from a monster, but instead she was killing her. The youngest sister just stood there, still holding a bloody dagger in her hand.

With one final kiss between lovers, Peter Pan drifted from this world to the next. Allie still sat sobbing on her lover corpse. Then the sun started stared to rise. If the vampire sisters didn't leave soon they would be reduced to ashes.

"Sister, we must go. The sun is awakening." Came Emma's soft and timed voice.

Allie's cheery voice had turned serious and cold. "Go, I will meet you again…in the afterlife."

"Allie no! He was just a wolf get over him, and get inside before you burn!"

At this the princess smiled a genuine smile. "Oh Emma, he was so much more than a wolf. I love him, even now that he's gone. I would o anything to be with Peter forever. In fact we planned to run away tomorrow night on Hollows Eve. Instead I will join him now with the rising of the sun."

Emma knew there was nothing she could do to stop her beloved sibling. So instead the girl ran into an embrace and exchanged I love yous and goodbyes.

With the sun Allison was gone into the next world. She could see Peters face. She ran into his arms and they could have stayed like that forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY! I know there is no excuse but I had a lot of homework and writers block and Halloween planning. Still so sorry, but here's the next chapter! It was really fun to write so I know it's a good one this time!**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I appreciate it A LOT! **

Summary: A fun probably cliché group of one shots that are Halloween based and super cheesy. This is going to have a bunch of random couples. Some will be completely insane and others will be obvious. This includes Puck/Sabrina, Daphne/Mustardseed, Red/Blue, and Daphne/Pinocchio. There will be more. R&R if you like.

Chapter 4: Moth/Mustardseed

"You're insane!" Moth shouted at her current guard.

Said guard smirked. "And you're a convict."

Moth growled, "Mustardseed, you pervert, I'm not wearing that!"

At this the fifteen year-old fairy boy laughed. "I'm not a pervert. That was the costume I was given; I just approved. And you have to wear it or you'll go back to prison."

That earned him a pout from the younger girl. "Fine I'll wear it, but don't expect me to be happy about going outside dressed as a slut with horns and a tail."

"Watch your mouth you'll be around children." Even as Mustardseed scolded her, his lips held a smirk.

The whole argument was started when Mustardseed gave Moth the rather skimpy witch costume. The only reason she had to wear a costume was because she had finally gotten out of prison and into house arrest and community service. For the night, Moth had to go around town with a group of everafter children collecting candy for the sake of All Hollows Eve. The only downside was Mustardseed had to dress up and go with her. To night he was dressed as a vampire.

A few moments later a blushing Moth came out from behind the bathroom door. "Let's just get this over with." She sighed.

And so the two walked out the door and into a crowed of excited kids.

"Pst, pst Mustardseed" A small girl dressed as a detective tugged on his sleeve, trying to get attention.

The boy looked down at her and smiled. "Is there something you need Poppy?"

The girl blushed, "No, I was just wondering…" Her voice lowered like she was asking for the most secret of information. "Is she your girlfriend?"

He laughed at her cuteness. "No we're just…friends."

Poppy's face fell. "Are you sure. She's pretty. I think you should kiss her."

"I don't think she'd like that very much."

"Why not? I think you're pretty!" Then, realizing what she said, she blushed, giggled, and ran to hide behind her friend.

The whole while, Mustardseed chuckled quietly to himself. 'Maybe the girl has a point.' He thought. He snuck a glance at the attractive witch a little bit ahead of him. 'She's good with kids. Who would have thought?' And he was right. The whole time they had been out, Moth had been rather motherly towards the children. Running with them, playing with them, talking with them, and caring for their scrapes when they fell. She never forgot to seal the bandage with a kiss, either.

As the kids ran excitedly up to a door, Mustardseed attempted to make conversation. "You're really good with kids. I never would have thought so."

Moth looked at him with slight surprise. "I always wanted to have kids…with Puck." She laughed bitterly. "I actually too classes on how to be a good mother and wife. I can take care of a child at any age, clean, and cook a five star meal. Guess that's not enough though."

The sincerity and pain in Moth's voice shocked Mustardseed. He actually felt bad for her. "You should get over him. He found someone to love on his own, you should too."

"That Grimm girl right, Sabrina?" He nodded once. "I'm glad I didn't kill her. I'm glad Puck found love, even if it's not with me."

Once again shock overwhelmed him. "That just means you're ready to move on. Find someone who's better than him."

"Who could be better than the rightful king of Ferry, the trickster king? Certainly no one I've ever met." Moth turned down cast.

"What about the current heir, what about me?" The words tumbled out of Mustardseed's lips, though they were never supposed to leave his head.

Surprisingly the girl simply let out a cold laugh. It was as if someone had played a cruel trick on her. "You said it yourself, I'm a convict. It would be impossible for anyone to love me. So don't be cruel. I just want to get this night over with."

Now what was he supposed to do? Say sorry, run, hide? Nope. It was time for the smart, collected, calm, son to something stupid, reckless, and almost illegal considering he was a prince. He kissed her.

It was soft yet passionate, sweet yet timid. And as Moth consented and let her eyes flutter closed…the moment was ruined by a chorus of 'aww's

"Yeah, I knew she would love you! You're too pretty not to love!" Poppy squealed.

Both teens had read faces. "I-I don't love him."Moth mumbled.

"Okay kids, time to go home!" And the group set out.

The twenty minute walk was filled with squeals and a barrage of questions.

"Are you two dating now?"

"When are you getting married?"

"Can I be your flower girl?"

"How many kids are you going to have?"

When it finally ended the teens were glad to finally get some peace. Of course that also meant that they were alone.

The awkward silence was broken with Moth's soft words when they got to her door. "Mustardseed just forget about the kiss. Just forget about the conversation we had. Go be king and I'll go die peacefully alone."

"How about I say no, kiss you again, and listen to Mother complain about love later?"

Moth smirked, "Why did I know you'd say that?"

The only answer she got was a slow kiss as Mustardseed walked them backwards through the door. "By the way, I did pick out your costume."

"I know…you're still a pervert."

Mustardseed chuckled before pushing their lips together once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm a little late but only by a few days so it's all good, right? Anyway this is a really weird chapter. It also features my first ever OC. In this one Smee is younger and Hook's son...hehe. I don't know why it came to mind but it happened! Both children are 20 years old.**

**One of the reasons it takes me a while to update is because I'm a horrible chooser. I can never decide on what couple to work with! So in an attempt to get all y'all to review I'm hoping that you guys will tell me what couple you want next. I'll write about the most suggested couple! I will not write Puck/Daphne or Sabrina/(anyone but Puck). Anything else is cool though!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed on any and all chapter! I love them more than anything!**

Summary: A fun probably cliché group of one-shots that are Halloween based and super cheesy. This is going to have a bunch of random couples. Some will be completely insane and others will be obvious. This includes Puck/Sabrina, Daphne/Mustardseed, Red/Blue, and Daphne/Pinocchio. There will be more. R&R if you like.

Chapter 6: Smee/OC (Peter and Wendy's daughter)

Smee Hook and Lily Pan were an odd pair, true. But love found it's was between the most difficult of situations.

Tonight the two love birds sat in the corner of a party sipping punch and talking. Everything about them shouted "_true_ _love_"

A kiss was shared every other minute. Each was sweater than the last, and passion increased as seconds went by.

That was until a gasp echoed by Lily's name sounded a few feet away. Of course standing there was a man dressed in green tights and a lady with gold ringlets.

~Smee/Lily~

If you have ever been in an awkward situation, double it. Then you might, _might, _come close to the tension overwhelming the room. Between the two fathers glaring, one mother trying to keep her husband from maiming the others in the room, and finally one love struck couple that were scared everything was falling apart.

"I don't get it! I just don't get in, Lily! You could have had any one of the lost boys you wanted! Heck! I would rather you told me you were in love with Puck!" Her father, Peter Pan burst out.

"Daddy stop it! I'm twenty years old for goodness sakes! All the lost boys are just like you! I'm sorry I don't want to marry a smaller version of you! And Puck is practically your twin!" Lily knew she shouldn't have gone there. I wouldn't help her situation.

Peter pointed an accusing finger at her. "You take that back! You are my daughter and you will listen to me!"

"Now Honey stop playing God and leave the girl alone!" Wendy scolded. This whole thing was a romantic mess.

The other father, Hook, was simultaneously scolding his son. "Smee how could you?! The daughter of the boy who cut off my hand! I used to go by James!"

Smee himself was sinking back in his chair.

"Were you ever going to tell us or did you just decide to wait until the next Halloween party?!"

"Dad the only reason you were even there is because Mom wanted to see you in tights again!" It was true, they had found out when Wendy insisted going to a party like the "good old days" mostly because she missed seeing her husband in a pair of tights.

"As true as that may be, it is not an excuse!"

"What about love?" At this point, Lily Pan had finally broken. She sobbed into her hands.

That was it. Smee was, in all honesty, an easily frightened, shy, cowardly, man. This was possibly the first time he ever raised his voice since he cried as an infant.

"Enough!"

That was shocking to everyone in the room.

"If you can't accept your daughter's happiness than don't, but as long as I can help it, I will not let you make her miserable!"

"Oh, Smee! I love you so much."

"Alright I approve." Peter suddenly burst happily.

"Huh?" "What?" "Are you insane?" "Say what now?"

He laughed at everyone's reactions. "I approve. And yes Hook I do believe I have lost my sanity, before you lost your hand, most likely. If your son cares enough about my daughter to stand up to us than I'm sure we can get over our petty argument, for their sake."

"For once, you rotten Pan, I agree." James Hook said the words no one ever thought possible.

"I'm so proud of you two, getting over your differences and stuff." Wendy clapped her hands.

Lily was still crying but now with tears of joy instead of utter despair. Smee was back to normal and the two were making out while the older fellows talked over coffee and donuts. And since it was Halloween night candy was everywhere. This was also due to Peter's childish antics.


End file.
